Shards of Perfection
by RayGirl91
Summary: Rin is cursed to sleep until her knight in shining armor can save her. Sesshoumaru will lose his thrown if he doesn’t make an attempt to marry. [SessRin][AU] Full summary inside.


**Title: **Shards of Perfection (Thank you Lamb. D )

**Genre:** Romance, General, Action/Adventure

**Rating:** T

**Setting:** Feudal Japan. Still AU for sure, though.

**Author: **Me, dabbit. -.-

**Dedication:** All my reviewers. –Huggles-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters… Rumiko Takahashi-sensei does.

**Summary:** Rin is cursed to sleep until her knight in shining armor can save her. Sesshoumaru will lose his thrown if he doesn't make an attempt to marry. Thinking that pretending to fail going after a fairy tale princess will satisfy his kingdom, he sets out on what he believes to be a wild goose chase…

* * *

**. Chapter One . **

**_Prologue_**

* * *

A bleak and empty landscape blanketed in an even barer sheet of snow and ice stretched on before him. Where the overcast sky reached out to touch the earth was impossible to see. Mountains rose up on either side of him, dusted in the same frozen white mess. A blast of icy wind whipped silver tendrils from his face, tugging at his loose clothing. This was his kingdom, a land of forever winter.

Echoed whispers reverberating for eternity off the steep canyon walls pulled with nagging, forlorn uncertainty. _We were once so revered for our prosper_, soft mutterings stirred with the snow as he walked, _oh! Look how far we have fallen! Where is our king? Where is our king?_

He lifted his head to the shrieking winds and watched with vague interest as a small hunched-over figure fought to reach his side. The creature was wrapped in a thick bundle of wolverine fur. A small head in contrast to the seemingly larger body showed through, the skin wrinkled and a shade of sick green. As it drew closer, two large yellowed eyes appeared from the warmth of the fur. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" The figure half screeched and half squawked.

It shuddered, never able to grow used to the extreme frigid temperatures it's master seemingly endured without qualm. _Of course it would not bother him_, some of the kingdom's peasants would joke, _his heart is surely colder_. "You are wanted at the castle, my lord!"

Sesshoumaru did not speak, because he only did so when he found it necessary. Actions spoke volumes louder. Stepping by the imp in a single stride, he moved steadily down the slowly sloping landscape where the terrain became less rocky and spread out into a wide fan-shape encompassed in mountains too steep for most humans to even dream of scaling.

"W-wait for me, my lord!" The voice wailed, charging through the snow in an attempt to keep up with his king. "Will you simply abandon your most loyal vassal in this merciless wilderness!"

Sesshoumaru ignored the imp, quickly reaching his destination and stepping ceremoniously on to the wide wooden deck wrapped about the ornate structure. The outside walls were thick, composed of the very rock that made up the ancient peaks. Yet, they remained a smooth black. Beyond the stronghold lay countless villages filled with youkai and human alike. Smoke from their fires curled in dark contrast to the white sky.

He slid open the door, stepping inside as the warmth of fires rushed at him in a swift, short gust. The imp toppled in ungracefully after him, and quickly closed the door with a soft _thud_.

Inside, his mother's mother had decorated the palace in rich, warm colors centuries ago. The pair of sentries guarding the main entrance bowed their heads, not daring to meet the frozen gold eyes of the one they so loyally called master. "Y-Your advisors have need of you, my lord!" The imp cried, shedding the layers of thick fur.

"Quiet, Jaken," Sesshoumaru snapped. His bland voice carrying the sharp edge of irritation. He moved from the main entryway down a long hall, and entered the throne room elegantly. This room was slightly larger than the first one, and certainly lavished in more riches. Four youkai straightened as they stood before the large seat where only their king may rest.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you have come!" The tallest one, a kitsune, exclaimed while joining the others in a steep bow. "We have been awaiting your return, my lord."

"Hn…"

The others seemed to avoid his gaze, shifting uncomfortably on their feet. The inu youkai towered over them, his imposing figure kept those around him at constant unease. Still, it was unusual for these four to be so nervous. Certainly it meant they had to inform him of ill news… ? Or perhaps simply something he would not like… ?

"Sire, as I'm sure you are aware," one of the other advisors began, "It has been nearly twenty years since your father's passing."

"Nineteen to be exact, my lord." Another filled in.

The kitsune took a deep breath. "And, as you also know, we served as your father's advisors as well…"

"Get to the point," Sesshoumaru bit out coldly. He didn't like the direction this was heading.

"And our late King had only one wish, my lord."

"And it must be upheld!" One added hastily.

"And what wish would that be?"

"That if you do not at least make and attempt to marry within twenty years after his passing, the throne will fall to your younger half-brother, Inuyasha." The four youkai waited anxiously for their lord's outburst, their stomachs twisting into impossible knots. It was no secret Sesshoumaru could be cruel indeed…

"You did not inform me of this before now?" Sesshoumaru said quietly. His tone was bitter.

The kitsune swallowed. "My lord, we thought you would have wed by now…"

_Wed? This Sesshoumaru has no wish to take a mate so soon…_ the inu youkai turned swiftly, silver hair spilling over his shoulder as he left the room like a fleeting whisper. The four youkai exchanged frightened glances.

* * *

**Notes: I made chapter one the prologue, so when I add the actual beginning of the story it won't be called chapter one and be chapter two. (It makes sense to me all right?)**

**I loved writing Gift of a Curse so much (because fantasy pwns) I wanted to do another fairy tale like… thing! Meow. I was going to do Cinderella, but saw someone else had all ready done one. So… _Sleeping Beauty_ it is! (As LadyRinUchiha kindly suggested in a review to GOAC. Thank you!)**

**Meow. Now I doubt many people will read this because it's… _Sleeping Beauty_!_ Beauty and the Beast_ rocks, I hate _Sleeping Beauty_. XD I do not own the Disney movie of it, and have only seen said movie a handful of times. The reason, because once again I hate _Sleeping Beauty_! So this will only vaguely follow that plot… o.o **

–**Glomps all- T.T You're all so kind to me.**

And now… to recommend some GREAT SessRin's to you all! I'll try to do at least one a chapter.

**Title: _Tears of Rain_**

**Story ID: 1820635**

**Author: Lady Sanzennine**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: The essence of love is trust.**


End file.
